Worst Birthday Party Ever!
"Worst Birthday Party Ever!" is the twentieth episode of season two of Dance Moms. It aired July 17, 2012. Synopsis Kelly's birthday party turns into a disaster when a fight breaks out between Christi and Leslie; Abby arranges for the girls to audition for "Drop Dead Diva"; Leslie works to get her daughter, Payton, a solo; Brooke faces tough competition from a teammate. Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "All Kids Go" - 1st place (genre: contemporary) *Chloe Solo: "Trouble" - 4th place (genre: contemporary) *Maddie Solo: "Mom, It’ll Never Be the Same" - 1st place (genre: lyrical) *Paige, Nia, Mackenzie Trio: "Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us" - 5th place (genre: acrobatic) *Payton Solo: "Eternally" - 7th place (genre: jazz) *Brooke Solo: "Paint the Pictures" - 2nd place (genre: acrobatic) (not shown on Dance Moms) Plot Abby reveals pyramid, which shows that Brooke is off probation. Afterwards, Abby tells them they were going to Starbound in Atlanta, Georgia. Abby tells them Payton was in the group number because the theme of it was too mature for Mackenzie. She also tells them they were going to audition for Drop Dead Diva. The moms notice that every time Payton comes in the dances, she gets a featured role. Holly notices that it was the first time Payton and Brooke were dancing together. At Candy Apple's, Cathy tells her dancers that Jill and Kendall have left because Jill thought Cathy wasn't giving Kendall enough attention, and Cathy says Jill should have stayed to see what they had to offer. She also tells them that they were going to audition for Drop Dead Diva. Abby Lee's dancers and the Apples record their auditions to send in. Abby thinks that Paige or Maddie would get it. The moms go out to eat and plan Kelly’s party. Kelly decides to invite Leslie since they didn’t invite her to lunch. Christi tells them that Chloe wouldn't be there because she was on a field trip that was overnight and she hadn’t told Abby. When she does tell Abby later, Abby is livid. Because Chloe isn't there, Leslie asks if Payton could have a number and Abby says she could. Abby choreographs Maddie's solo and the trio and group dances. Christi admits she would never tell Abby this, but she’s worried Chloe might not catch up in the group, though Leslie thinks she would. Kelly talks to Abby about Payton getting a solo and not Paige, Nia, or Mackenzie. Chloe is nervous about what Abby is going to say to her and that her solo would get pulled. Abby considers pulling it, but doesn't since Chloe was on top of the pyramid. After rehearsals, Abby is impressed that Chloe knew her solo. At Kelly’s party, Leslie shows up and gets into an argument with Christi. She leaves and Christi begins to cry. The next day, they arrive at Starbound and Chloe says she wasn't nervous. Christi and Kelly run into Leslie in the hall while going to their seats and they argue before Leslie leaves to go to the green room. Chloe performs her solo and Abby thinks she was wonderful because of her years of training. Maddie then performs her solo. When the trio goes on, Mackenzie is late during her cue to go onstage and Nia falls during an aerial. Afterwards, Paige, Nia, and Mackenzie talk about the things they did wrong and are nervous about whether Abby would yell at them. When Payton is called for her solo, she doesn't think she had enough preparation. Leslie thinks Payton did well even though she didn't have enough practice time. Abby asks Leslie how she did and she tells her Payton didn’t get enough time to practice. Leslie thinks that if the group didn't do well, the moms would blame Payton. Leslie begins to cry. Abby is worried about the group number. During the awards, Christi is surprised Chloe only got fourth place because she thought she did well. Melissa is surprised Maddie won because she competed in the 9 to 12 age category. Abby is proud the girls got first for the group. In the dressing room, Abby talks about the moms scaring away other moms. Trivia *Brooke performed her "Paint the Pictures" solo that was pulled in ''Night of the Living Dancers ''but was not shown in the episode. Although, it was uploaded on the official Dance Moms website on mylifetime.com. *This episode states that Payton received 2nd place for her solo "Eternally," but the results on the competition's website reveals that Payton actually received 7th place. It was Brooke who recieved the 2nd place award for her solo "Paint the Pictures." *It is officially revealed that Kendall and Jill have left CADC. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Trios Category:No Duets Category:Payton Solos Category:Payton Is In Category:Contemporary Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Jazz